Nisoku Hokou
by AiSurii
Summary: Based on the deco*27's Vocaloid song, "Nisoku Hokou". Forbidden Love and Hurtful Words, the pain is always enough to take someone's breath completely away. But what if you had someone with you to share that pain with? Will Nagisa still bear with it or will he be left completely breathless? *whispers* karmagisa www


**Author's Note:** SO YEAH! I maybe or maybe not started a new fanfic. It'll only take a few chapters, probably only up to 3 so yeah. The story is based on the vocaloid song, Two Breaths Walking. I don't really know the true meaning of the song but it IS open for interpretations and I found it really fitting for these two! / THE KARMAGISA SHIP HAS SAILED AND I CAN'T STOP IT WWWWW;;;; Enjoyyy!

Little footsteps patted along the long hallway of the Shiota household, with a drawing paper clenched within his little hands, Shiota Nagisa was excited to show his mother his drawing.

"Mom, Mom! Look at my drawing!"

Not letting his mother speak up, he shoved the drawing near her face, surprising her. Hiromi, his mother, took a long look at the little child's drawing and smiled at it. It had a picture of a boy with beautiful red hair and striking yellow eyes, he was playing in the middle of the playground along with other kids but Nagisa made him a little bigger so that he is more noticeable. She patted his head.

"Wow, you did a good job on it, sweetie," She praised, carrying Nagisa and settling him on her lap. "But, isn't the hair supposed to be blue? That's you on the drawing, right?"

The boy shook his head, "Nu-uh."

"No? Then who is it?"

Nagisa looked at his mother with a big smile on his face and his cheeks glowing pink. "Mom, I found a person I really like!"

Hiromi was taken aback by his son's announcement but the reaction quickly grew into a soft smile. She reached out her hand and patted his head once again, "Congratulations."

—

It was a little tough getting into this middle school, Nagisa did study hard but still he landed at the class that was next to the very last. He was lucky enough. Kunugigaoka really is a prestigious school, the students all took their time and studied all day, even in lunch and break, it was almost unbelievable but seeing those things happen right before his eyes, Nagisa just shrugged it off. It was time to finally introduce the new students, and he was nervous. He was nervous because, what if the students make fun of him for having long hair? What if they tease him about his poor grades? Just the thought about it made him shiver.

"Alright, first student, Akabane Karma-kun?"

Nagisa heard the scraping of the chair on the floor behind him and looked at the first student that will introduce himself but as soon as he did, his eyes widened. The guy had striking red hair and golden eyes and as well as a bored look on his face but it somehow carried a sense of composure. He seemed familiar to the blue haired boy but he couldn't remember because of his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

His eyes trailed him as he made his way to the front of the classroom. He's a fairly tall boy, well built for his age and he clearly looks like he is one of the people that are out of your league. He's handsome too, yes, that explains why the girls seem to be fawning all morning. He had his hands in his pockets, clearly hiding an iPod but it's noticeable enough thanks to the earphone wires that were sticking out from it. He's listening to music at this time?

"Introduce yourself, please?" The teacher said, moving to the side so that the students only has eyes on him.

The boy hummed first before speaking. "I'm Akabane Karma. Karma's fine but if I get the feel that I don't like you, don't even dare call me by that," he bowed, "Nice to meet you all."

That's when a train of realization hit Nagisa. He's the one. He's the one that he liked a long time ago.

—

"Um, Akabane-kun…? Lunch has already started, aren't you going to eat yet?" Nagisa asked the red head that looking out the window with a bored expression. He had his earphones on again so Nagisa thought that he didn't hear him.

"Akabane-kun," he repeated, a little louder than before, "Lunch already started, aren't you going to eat yet?"

When the other boy didn't give a response again, he finally tapped his shoulder and got the attention he wanted. Karma took off his earphones and gave Nagisa an almost annoyed look. "What?" He grumbled.

Nagisa gulped. "U-Um, it's already lunch time so, aren't you going to eat?"

The red head sighed and averted his eyes from the boy standing in front of him and continued looking outside the window. "I'm not hungry. I'll just skip class when I do, so no thanks." He put his earphones on his ears again and Nagisa saw from the side of his eyes that he put the music on the highest volume.

Nagisa's shoulders droop, and here he was wanting to ask him have lunch with him but he did look pretty ticked off so maybe not. He turned away from him and proceeded to the bathroom, his bento clutched in his hands, to eat his lunch. He wanted to keep away from the eyes that were staring at him. Just as he thought, it was only morning but he already got a load of laughs and teases from his classmates about his long hair, he even got teased about being a girl dressed in the clothes of a boy. It hurt him. The words hurt him.

—

'I want to see you'. Those are the words that never left Nagisa's mouth, the boy that he saw from when he was little is the only thing that kept him sane in the pain and scars his mother are leaving him. He can't even bring the strength to mutter it, was it because he was too weak? Not strong enough? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure if the boy he met before still remembered him.

Nagisa looked up onto his room's ceiling, looking at every little crack it has, along with the paint that were beginning to peeling off. He almost had the places memorized considering how many days he's been doing this since his dad left them. His hands began trailing upwards towards his swollen cheek, he had to cover this up for tomorrow, he didn't want his classmates to think he was being abused or something. But… was he really…? No, it can't be, he thought, there's no way a mother can abuse her own child.

He then began to wonder, how was the boy he met in the park long ago? He didn't seem to understand what he was saying to him before, does he know how to speak already? He smiled while reminiscing his childhood crush, he still did like him and he was hoping that he will be the person to save him from this.

"Hey, on whose breasts are you feeding off right now?" Nagisa paused, and chuckled lightly at what he just said. What a weird question.

"Have you learned my words yet?" He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the image of his classmate flashed in his head and his eyes snapped back open. Akabane Karma, he looked so much like the boy, he had the same red hair and the same golden eyes that first caught his attention from the start. His heart began to beat fast, maybe it really was him but his personality is so different from before. The boy he met was shy and quiet, he never really talked to the other kids at the park and just stayed in the sandbox, trying to make a sand castle. Nagisa remembered that he had the be the first person to talk to him.

"It can't be." The words he muttered disappeared in the cold air in his room.

—

Nagisa came to school the next day with a bandage covering his right cheek, because it was still swollen he really had no choice but to cover it. He got a few strange looks from his classmates but none even bothered to ask him what happened. He just quietly walked towards his seat and began reading a textbook. It was not long for him to notice that Karma wasn't there at his seat. He sighed but he didn't notice that he was already standing right in front of him.

"Hey, what happened to your cheek?" He asked, pointing at the bandage.

Nagisa flinched, that was a surprise. He didn't see him already standing there, not at least feel. He even accidentally threw his textbook down.

"Hah…! Akabane-kun?! Since when did you…?!" Nagisa stuttered, as he scrambled to grab his textbook on the floor.

"I just got back from the restroom when I saw you entered. I was practically behind you, y'know?" He replied, hands in his pockets.

Golden eyes pierced Nagisa's blue ones and he could feel his heartbeat beginning to race, here he is, the one he thinks his childhood crush is, Akabane Karma!

"Um… Shiota-kun, right?" The red head asked, leaning closer to him.

Covering half of his slightly red face with his textbook, Nagisa nodded. "Nagisa is alright."

The red head hummed. "So what's up with the bandage? Did you get hit with something?"

"O-Oh, this? T-This is nothing…" the bluenette stammered, lightly touching the bandage with sweaty hands. "I'm alright, I didn't get hit with something." He smiled.

Karma hummed. He gave Nagisa a few more curious looks and the bandage that was covering his whole right cheek but it soon disappeared when he pulled the chair that was behind him so that he can sit down. Nagisa breathed, now he doesn't have to worry about anymore questions from Karma now that he's dropped the topic. It was a relief.

"So, what do you often do, Nagisa-kun?" The red head asked, leaning closer onto his desk.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what're your hobbies, what's your recreational activity, y'know, to pass some time?"

Nagisa looked down on the textbook in his hands then up to Karma, trying to remember what he often does in his free time at home. Subjects like these don't really come up too much anymore nowadays.

"Well," he began, "I like reading, sometimes I read books in English to sharpen my knowledge on the subject itself, and to, y'know, get to know the language as well."

Karma just stared at him, looking interested with a bit of surprise. He kept quiet as if telling the other boy to continue and Nagisa took it like that too.

"A-Also, I like to draw. I've been drawing since I was a kid so-" he stopped his sentence when the picture he drew years ago suddenly popped up in his head. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, that's right, Karma's the one he drew on that picture and here he is right in the flesh in front of him!

"So?" Karma asked the bluenette who was near paralyzed in the sudden realization. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hah! S-So…?! W-What?! Huh?! T-That's…!" Nagisa stammered, flailing his hands in the air. He couldn't think straight anymore because of his heart that was beating fast and how dizzy he has gotten thanks to it.

Karma tilted his head to the side, "So… What?"

It was then that Nagisa finally had the strength to gather all his spare energy to shout, "It's nothing!"

The red head was taken aback but his face quickly grew a smirk.

"Say what now? Come on Nagisa-kun, tell me." Karma nudged, grinning at him. Nagisa felt an unpleasant shiver down his spine, the boy he likes is not like he thinks he really is, he realized. But he didn't care.

This was the beginning of a new relationship.

 **P.S** Also! To those reading "Unique Relationship", I'm SO sorry if I haven't been updating! ;n; Writer's block really hit me like a bitch and because of that i haven't really written anything *sob sob* But...! Since I finished this one (it saved me!) I might be able to write some few fluffs again! Thank god!

I am sincerely sorry for the loooong delay! Okay? ;v;/ *runs away to begin writing*


End file.
